The present invention relates to vehicle mirror assemblies and more particularly to a tri-faceted vehicle side view mirror assembly that includes a two-part housing securable to a side of a vehicle and a tri-faceted mirror member held within the two-part housing; the tri-faceted mirror member being constructed from an acrylic plastic having a reflective coating provided on a back surface thereof and including a planar center mirror section and two mirror image angled opposed mirror end sections that extend from opposed side edges of the planar center section in the forward direction; the two-part housing including a molded top housing portion and a molded bottom housing portion that are secured together with screws; the top and bottom housing portions each having an open mirror connecting end section provided with a mirror opening; the top housing portion having three top channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a top center channel mirror attachment fixture and two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures, on either side of the top center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the top center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a top center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the top center channel mirror attachment fixture, a top side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the bottom housing portion having three bottom channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture and two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures, one on either side of the bottom center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a bottom center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture, a bottom side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the top and bottom housing portions being sized such that when the top and bottom housing portions are secured together; the tri-faceted mirror is secured across the mirror openings; the two-part housing being securable to a side of a vehicle.
Each year traffic accidents are caused by motorists changing lanes while another vehicle is in their blind spot. Although these motorists may have checked their vehicle side view mirrors, they were unable to see the other vehicle because conventional planar side view mirrors do not have the viewing angle necessary to show the entire side and back side of the road next to the vehicle. When the driving motorists forgets about the blind spot, an accident can happen. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a tri-faceted mirror that had an increased viewing angled which encompassed the side and back side of the vehicle so that there would be no need for the driver to remember about the blind spot because the blind spot would be eliminated.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tri-faceted vehicle side view mirror assembly that includes a two-part housing securable to a side of a vehicle and a tri-faceted mirror member held within the two-part housing; the tri-faceted mirror member being constructed from an acrylic plastic having a reflective coating provided on a back surface thereof and including a planar center mirror section and two mirror image angled opposed mirror end sections that extend from opposed side edges of the planar center section in the forward direction; the two-part housing including a molded top housing portion and a molded bottom housing portion that are secured together with screws; the top and bottom housing portions each having an open mirror connecting end section provided with a mirror opening; the top housing portion having three top channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a top center channel mirror attachment fixture and two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures, on either side of the top center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the top center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a top center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the top center channel mirror attachment fixture, a top side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the bottom housing portion having three bottom channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture and two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures, one on either side of the bottom center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a bottom center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture, a bottom side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the top and bottom housing portions being sized such that when the top and bottom housing portions are secured together; the tri-faceted mirror is secured across the mirror openings; the two-part housing being securable to a side of a vehicle.
Accordingly, a tri-faceted vehicle side view mirror assembly is provided. The tri-faceted vehicle side view mirror assembly includes a two-part housing securable to a side of a vehicle and a tri-faceted mirror member held within the two-part housing; the tri-faceted mirror member being constructed from an acrylic plastic having a reflective coating provided on a back surface thereof and including a planar center mirror section and two mirror image angled opposed mirror end sections that extend from opposed side edges of the planar center section in the forward direction; the two-part housing including a molded top housing portion and a molded bottom housing portion that are secured together with screws; the top and bottom housing portions each having an open mirror connecting end section provided with a mirror opening; the top housing portion having three top channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a top center channel mirror attachment fixture and two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures, on either side of the top center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the top center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a top center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the top center channel mirror attachment fixture, a top side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two top side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the bottom housing portion having three bottom channel mirror attachment fixtures secured adjacent to the mirror opening and including a bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture and two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures, one on either side of the bottom center channel attachment fixture and oriented with respect to the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture such that when a bottom center edge of the mirror center section is seated into the bottom center channel mirror attachment fixture, a bottom side edge of a side mirror section is seated in each of the two bottom side channel mirror attachment fixtures; the top and bottom housing portions being sized such that when the top and bottom housing portions are secured together; the tri-faceted mirror is secured across the mirror openings; the two-part housing being securable to a side of a vehicle.